


Главное - стратегия!

by Cunla



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке с Джаред-топ кинк-феста 2.127: Дженсену 15-16 лет. Джаред его старше на 10-15 лет. По стечению обстоятельств, на усмотрение автора, они вынуждены много времени проводить вдвоем. Джареду нравится Дженсен, и он видит, что это взаимно, но считает это неправильным. На что пойдет юный соблазнитель, чтобы добиться желаемого?<br/>Умоляю, только без принуждения, все только по согласию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Главное - стратегия!

Собственно все началось во вторник. Обычный такой вторник середины сентября в Эль-Пасо. Неотличимый ничем от предыдущего. Может только солнце было чуть жарче, чем было привычно для этого времени года.   
Как обычно по вторникам объявили результаты контрольной, и Дженсен, опять же как обычно, набрал свои 100 баллов. Бонусом пошли давно знакомые шуточки от одноклассников. Подумать только, он знаком с ними всего пару недель, а удивить его им было уже нечем! Для парня, который уже который год подряд обгонял школьную программу и сдавал предметы экстерном, звание «зануды-ботана» стало подобно клейму на лбу. Хорошо еще не все так к нему относились. Да и внешность не способствовала получению репутации законченного гика.  
Пока же Дженсен шел по своей улице к дому и пинал время от времени камушек, попавшийся под ноги.   
Этот вторник ничем не отличался от предыдущего.

Сюрприз поджидал его дома.  
\- Привет, мелкий! Ты, наверное, через Канзас шел! Чего так долго?  
Старший брат, даже не выслушав ответа, стиснул его в объятьях. Дженсен почти услышал, как затрещали его ребра, но Джоша не было дома с Рождества, и он ужасно скучал.  
\- У тебя отпуск, или Морган, наконец, решил выгнать лодыря из компании?  
Джош чуть отступил, окинул его взглядом и хлопнул по плечу.  
\- Я вырастил змееныша в собственном доме! – С притворным ужасом прошептал он. – Смотри, пожалуюсь матери, и поставит она тебя в угол. Не смотри, что вымахал почти с меня ростом!  
\- Зато хотя бы не ябедничаю. – Потирая плечо, ответил Дженсен.   
Джош засмеялся и повернулся к гостю, сидевшему до этого момента на диване.  
\- Слышал, какой норов у твоего будущего подопечного? Кстати, Джен, это Джаред. Поскольку он будет некоторое время жить в Эль-Пасо, а также потому, что он аспирант Остинского университета и мой хороший друг, я попросил его помочь тебе подготовиться к экзаменам и поступлению.   
Собственно из всей речи брата Дженсен услышал только имя мужчины, поскольку только увидев его, поднявшегося с дивана, выпал из реальности. Не то чтобы у него возникали проблемы с принятием собственной нетрадиционной ориентации, но в данный момент Дженсен предпочел бы быть натуралом. А все от того, что перед ним предстало настоящее божество – высокий, широкоплечий красавец с солнечной улыбкой – и, как не прискорбно, Дженсен растекся лужицей на полу собственной гостиной, словно влюбленная малолетка.  
Оставалось надеяться, что со стороны его реакция на гостя выглядела не так позорно, особенно учитывая, что Джош и не подозревает о предпочтениях младшего брата.  
Вернул на землю голос все той же ходячей мечты.  
\- Надеюсь до апреля смогу натаскать тебя для университетских вступительных. Если слова Джоша о твоем увлечении историей правдивы, то мне не нужно будет и стараться особо. – Теплая улыбка была призвана расположить к себе, и Дженсен уже был готов сидеть за учебниками днем и ночью, чтобы получить одобрение своего нового репетитора. Он кивнул и выдавил из себя тихое:  
\- Я постараюсь.  
\- Эй, ты чего, язык проглотил? – Не смог промолчать Джош, заставляя брата покраснеть.  
\- Дурак! – Пробурчал тот и заставил себя собраться. – Рад знакомству, Джаред. Когда мы начнем заняться? – Бойко спросил он.  
Джаред улыбнулся шире.  
\- Вот завтра после твоих уроков и начнем.  
\- Только ради этого из архивов выползать и будешь, наверное. Покроешься вековой пылью, пока пишешь это исследование про своих рейнджеров!  
Джаред на подначку Джоша не отреагировал, глядя только на Дженсена, который был занят изучением его черт лица.  
\- Раз договорились, найди маму, а то мне вечером уже возвращаться в Остин – я только на день по делам компании прилетел. – Перешел на серьезный тон старший, обращая, наконец, на себя внимание.  
Дженсен почти вздрогнул, но оторвал взгляд от Джареда и развернулся, собираясь выполнить просьбу брата. Сделал шаг… и врезался в открытую межкомнатную дверь.

***  
Дженсен лежал в своей комнате на кровати, уткнувшись пылающим лицом в подушку, и переживал свой очередной позор.  
Та, почти разбитая им дверь, была только началом несчастий, свалившихся на его голову. Тогда он хотя бы отделался синяком и смешками за спиной. На следующий день Дженсен случайно вылил на себя кружку кипятка, потому что загляделся на то, как Джаред потягивается – рука болела до конца недели.  
В пятницу он облил уже Джареда. Из шланга. Потому что репетитор пришел на десять минут раньше и застал его врасплох, поливающим материнские клумбы. Дженсен хорошо запомнил изумление на лице Джареда, когда в ответ на приветствие, он получил струю холодной воды в лицо от подпрыгнувшего в испуге Дженсена.   
Правда потом стало хуже, потому что все занятие Джаред провел в футболке – его рубашка сушилась – еще сильнее смущая. В итоге через полчаса пунцовый Дженсен случайно прервал свои мучения. Зацепившись ногой за ковер, когда шел за учебниками, он обвалил на себя полку с книгами, за которую пытался удержаться при падении. С сотрясением, пусть и легким, ему было уже не бицепсов своего репетитора.  
В следующую среду, оправившись от ранений, Дженсен настроился сделать все, чтобы больше не попадать впросак. Если раньше легкая неуклюжесть в принципе не мешала ему существовать, только однажды поставила крест на баскетбольной секции, то теперь она стала первейшим врагом.  
К сожалению, пока старался сосредоточиться на своем передвижении в пространстве, он упустил нить рассказа Джареда. Поэтому не смог ответить на его вопросы. Теперь Дженсен чувствовал себя еще и умственно отсталым.  
Что думал о нем 26-летний аспирант Остинского университета Джаред Падалеки, было страшно даже представить.  
За три недели занятий Дженсен умудрился трижды упасть, еще раз обвалить полку, правда уже другую, с посудой, растянуть связки на лодыжке и признаться Джареду в любви.  
Собственно последнее происшествие он сейчас и переживал.  
Несмотря на то, что за эти недели Дженсен успел влюбиться еще сильнее, никакого признания он не планировал.  
Во-первых, ничто не говорило о том, что репетитор – гей.  
Во-вторых, уж точно Дженсен не был уверен в своей для него привлекательности, даже если Джаред «играет за ту же команду».  
В-третьих, для признания нужно было сначала перестать сшибать от смущения все предметы вокруг!  
Уж точно во всей этой ситуации не было вины Падалеки. Тот, напротив, всегда был неизменно вежлив, терпелив, понимающ. За время занятий Дженсен смог оценить и его познания в истории США, и педагогические способности, и даже чувство юмора. Без последнего юноша уже давно превратился бы в горстку пепла, сгорев от стыда после очередной своей оплошности. Но Джаред всегда легко переводил все в шутку и успокаивал его, пока оказывал первую помощь. Что стало уже традицией для их встреч.  
Иногда Дженсен все же ловил на себе странные, задумчивые взгляды. Но все остальное время Джаред вел себя как кто-то средний между преподавателем и старшим братом, то есть не проявлял никакого интереса. Во всяком случае, такого, которого хотелось бы Дженсену.  
Наверное, это и толкнуло его на сегодняшнюю глупость. Когда, залюбовавшись профилем репетитора, Дженсен признался самому себе, что влюблен по самые уши, то не сразу осознал, что сказал это вслух. Изумленный взгляд Джареда собственно и указал на это.  
Отрицать Дженсен ничего уже не стал и мужественно подтвердил серьезность своих чувств.  
Джаред в ответ немного грустно улыбнулся и продолжил свой рассказ, как будто ничего не случилось. Но перед уходом он внимательно посмотрел на него и сказал:  
\- Ты слишком молод и через год уже забудешь о своей влюбленности, но сейчас больше не говори об этом, пожалуйста. – И ушел, вогнав Дженсена в очередной виток депрессии.  
И дело было даже не в том, что его не приняли всерьез и отнеслись как к ребенку. Отчаянье юноши зиждилось на страхе, что слова Джареда правдивы, и чувства его не пройдут испытание временем!  
\- Я медленно, но верно, превращаюсь в девчонку! – Почему-то именно последняя мысль, взятая как будто из сопливого любовного романа, подействовала не хуже пощечины. Дженсен сел, встряхнулся и, взяв блокнот и ручку, начал разбираться.  
Вычитав где-то в психологии о самопознании, он решил применить один из приемов – разделил лист на две половины вертикальной чертой и подписал вверху – «за» и «против».  
Чуть поразмышляв, стал их заполнять. И, спустя пятнадцать минут, получил результат.  
В графе «за» оказались восхищение всей личностью Джареда, черты собственного характера, чуждые ветрености, и опыт прошлых отношений.  
В «против» стояли возраст и неуверенность в ответных чувствах.  
Оценив таблицу, Дженсен почувствовал внутренний подъем – предсказание Джареда могло вообще не исполниться. Точнее теперь он сделает все, чтобы оно не исполнилось.  
Хмыкнув, Дженсен вырвал лист и, смяв, отправил метким броском в корзину. Теперь наступила очередь разработка ПЛАНА.

***  
«Завоевание Джареда Падалеки».

Операция «Мейфлауэр».  
(Заставить объект поверить в собственную безопасность и неуязвимость)  
На следующем же занятии Дженсен постарался сделать вид, что предыдущего разговора просто не было. И, если сначала Джаред старался держаться от него на расстоянии, то опрокинутый цветочный горшок и шишка от дверного косяка быстро свели напряжение в комнате до минимума. Хотя Дженсен предпочел бы обойтись и без травм - последнее время он и так ходил весь в синяках. А за горшок мама еще снимет с него три шкуры.  
Но, как бы то ни было, а Джаред посчитал, что он одумался и больше не пылает к нему чувствами.  
Но все только начиналось.

Операция «Бостонское чаепитие».  
Выполнение второго этапа плана было сопряжено с некоторыми трудностями. Дженсен не умел флиртовать.  
Притом, что он уже встречался с парнем и даже не был девственником, завязывать отношения или проявлять интерес от него никогда не требовалось. Активность всегда проявлял партнер. Дженсена это устраивало, поскольку, прилагая минимальные усилия в личной жизни, он мог с головой уйти в учебу. Из-за последнего обстоятельства его роман достаточно быстро и закончился.  
Теперь сложилась обратная ситуация, и Дженсен почувствовал острый недостаток знаний в области отношений.  
Наиболее простым выходом было попросить совета у друзей, но, проведя сравнительный анализ их опроса, Дженсен пришел к выводу, что эти методы ему не подходят. Не может же он предложить сходить в кино взрослому человеку? Или с томным взглядом накручивать на палец прядь волос? У него и волосы-то короткие.  
К тому же флирт должен был быть легким и почти незаметным, чтобы не спугнуть объект.  
В итоге, изучив дополнительную информацию в интернете и нескольких печатных изданиях, Дженсен смог составить небольшой конспект по наиболее приемлемым формам заигрывания. (В голову пришла мысль, что интересуйся он психологией, мог бы даже написать на эту тему несколько статей.)  
Список возглавляли легкие, невинные прикосновения (к плечу, руке и т.д.), затем шли прямые взгляды и облизывания губ и, наконец, позы, подчеркивающие достоинства фигуры.  
Чередуя эти действия, Дженсен должен был добиться того, чтобы Джаред заметил его сексуальную привлекательность и заинтересовался, как в потенциальном партнере.  
\- Ну, прямо реферат по биологии! – Вздохнул юноша, закрывая блокнот.

В первое занятие, прошедшее под знаком этой операции, у него еще не очень хорошо получалось. Дженсен настолько сосредоточился на взглядах и движениях, что даже перестал слушать лекцию репетитора. Где-то через час Джаред спросил, что с ним такое сегодня, чем вогнал его в краску. Извинившись, Дженсен сосредоточился на материале.  
Зато второе и третье занятия прошли лучше – следя за всеми своими движениями, он даже смог избежать нескольких ушибов и синяков.  
На четвертом, поймав в третий раз на себе горящий взгляд Джареда, Дженсен решил, что можно перейти к следующему этапу.

Операция «Форт Аламо».  
Первым делом, Дженсен попросил проводить не два, а три занятия в неделю, поскольку для усвоения материала нужно больше времени (еще бы, если его половина приходится на оказание первой помощи). Джаред с ним согласился, хотя и выглядел при этом как заключенный, которому продлили срок.  
Теперь для воздействия становилось больше времени. Пришел черед более активных действий.

Через неделю Дженсен провел все занятие в коротких шортах, надеясь, что то, как они на нем сидят, компенсирует кривизну ног. Правда, Джаред был вынужден уйти уже через полчаса по делам. Увидеть и распознать эффект Дженсен просто не успел, но сдаваться не собирался. Это был только первый, пробный шаг.

Одно ловкое, а точнее неловкое, движение, и кружка с кофе, которую Дженсен держал в руке, встретившись со столом, оказалась пустой. Ее содержимое теперь украшало его футболку. С громким возгласом Дженсен в секунду избавился от испорченной вещи… и остался по пояс голым перед потерявшим дар речи Джаредом.  
(На этом этапе плана юноша решил использовать свою неуклюжесть, раз уж избавиться от нее не получалось, в своих целях.)  
Все также изображая недовольство собой, Дженсен направился к шкафу и минут 15 искал там чистую футболку, надеясь, что вид сзади не разочарует репетитора.  
Одевшись, он, наконец, обернулся и заметил, что Джаред даже не смотрит в его сторону. Такого разочарования Дженсен не испытывал очень давно. Наверное, с момента своего глупого признания. Видимо, он все-таки ошибся в прошлый раз, когда решил, что взгляды Джареда горящие. Вот сейчас он вообще равнодушен, только чуть покраснел, наверное, от раздражения на вечную косорукость Дженсена.  
Подавив вздох, юноша сел за стол и продолжил слушать причины поражения Кастера у Литтл-Бигхорн.

Позднее, вечером Дженсен решил проанализировать возможные причины своих неудач.  
Возможность наличия соперника он отверг, поскольку Джаред пробыл в Эль-Пасо меньше двух месяцев, чего мало для серьезных отношений. А следов случайных связей Дженсен и вовсе не замечал.  
Следовательно, необходимо выяснить, наконец, ориентацию Джареда и его отношение к подопечному.  
Дженсен рассматривал несколько вариантов, строя различные схемы в течение нескольких дней.

…Но все планы пришлось похоронить, когда он вошел в комнату и увидел в руках Джареда свой блокнот. Конечно, не надо было оставлять его раскрытым на столе, но Падалеки должен был прийти только через 20 минут…  
Джаред поднял на него изумленный взгляд. В ответ Дженсен мучительно покраснел. Одно дело разрабатывать операции по соблазнению (а там все было весьма подробно и…э… откровенно расписано еще на два месяца) и совсем другое – попасться с этими планами с поличным. Ему хотелось развернуться и выйти… и чтобы за порогом комнаты неожиданно оказалась какая-нибудь скважина километров 5 глубиной.  
\- Знаешь, операцию «Перл-Харбор» я бы все-таки переименовал, а «Битва за Гуадалканал» мне даже понравилась. – Нарушил тишину Джаред. – Извини, я увидел свою фамилию и заинтересовался.  
Когда Дженсен ничего не ответил, он продолжил.  
\- Думаю, что сегодняшнее занятие лучше отменить. До пятницы, Дженсен.  
Уже подойдя к двери и застывшему рядом с ней парню, он спросил.  
\- Раз уж так вышло, скажешь, для чего? Спор? Или просто интересно было?  
Дженсен вскинул на него взгляд. Щеки все еще горели, но перед лицом неминуемого поражения он ощутил порыв небывалой смелости.  
\- Ты не отнесся серьезно к моему признанию, поэтому я решил пойти более длинным путем.  
Джаред минуту всматривался в его глаза, все более хмурясь.  
\- Ты – ребенок, черт возьми! Зачем тебе я вообще нужен? – Наконец, воскликнул он.  
\- Мне 16 лет, это мой выпускной класс, так что я не ребенок. Я – влюбленный молодой человек, который намерен добиться взаимности. – Дженсен даже взгляда не отвел и сделал шаг ближе. – С разницей в возрасте я ничего поделать не могу, но, если тебя смущает только это, остальное мы преодолеем.  
Джаред воззрился на него в изумлении.  
\- Я даже не сказал, что ты мне нравишься!  
\- Но и не проявил презрения или удивления, а, значит, рассматривал меня в подобном смысле. – Еще шаг.  
\- Но у нас 10 лет разницы! – Протест звучал почти жалко.  
\- Но ты все еще не отрицаешь, что я тебе нравлюсь! – Сказал Дженсен и, обхватив Джареда за шею, поцеловал.

***  
Почти два года спустя, июнь.

Джаред устал после лекций в университете и, открывая дверь квартиры, прикидывал, есть ли в холодильнике что-то сырое, но съедобное. Кровать манила к себе так, что времени на готовку тратить не хотелось.  
Но, зайдя на кухню, он обнаружил неожиданного гостя. Дженсен стоял у плиты и что-то тщательно перемешивал.  
\- Ты же не умеешь готовить?  
Дженсен от испуга подпрыгнул на месте, уронил лопатку и отдернул руку, обжегшись о кастрюлю. Джаред достал аптечку из шкафчика (еще три хранились в спальне, машине и кабинете в университете) и стал обрабатывать руку.  
\- Это оставила твоя мама, я только разогреваю. – Тем временем объяснил Дженсен. – Она и Джефри помогли мне перевезти вещи утром, и Шерон не хотела, чтобы к вечеру я умер от истощения.  
Джаред поднял бровь.  
\- Вещи?  
\- Я закончил первый курс, а мы договаривались, что после моего совершеннолетия будем жить вместе.  
\- И ты подговорил моих брата и маму сделать мне сюрприз. Как, кстати, называется операция?  
\- «Оверлорд». По-моему, очень подходит.  
Джаред посмотрел в хитрые глаза, залюбовался улыбкой и в очередной раз поразился тому, что продержался целых два месяца, прежде чем его окончательно закабалили. Влюбился-то он еще при первой встрече, но сопротивлялся долго. Но маленький манипулятор добился его капитуляции.  
Единственной уступкой моральным принципам Джареда стало то, что сексом они не занимались до самого поступления Дженсена в Остинский университет. И не съезжались… до этого момента.  
А еще Дженсену пришлось признаться, наконец, родным в своей ориентации, чтобы Джаред смог официально ухаживать. Как ни странно, с ружьем за ним никто не погнался, хотя суровые взгляды мужчина чувствовал на себе часто.  
И теперь Дженсен Эклз в очередной раз взял все в свои руки.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что в тебе умер еще один Наполеон. – Поцеловав ладонь Дженсена, сказал Джаред. Тот хмыкнул.  
\- Мне хватит только одной завоеванной крепости. А новоселье нужно отметить! – Выключив газ, Дженсен снова повернулся и обнял Джареда за талию.  
\- Надеюсь, ты имел в виду не фейерверки как в День Независимости?  
Дженсен опять улыбнулся.  
\- Нет, но очень близко к тому.

Вообще-то зря они занимались этим на кухне. Нет, сто, конечно, не сломался. Но, когда Джаред навалился на столешницу, чтобы Дженсену было удобнее делать ему минет, такая угроза явно появилась.   
Да и позже, когда уже Дженсен стонал и выгибался на этом самом столе под толчками любимого, скрип и шатание вызывали сомнение в устойчивости конструкции.  
К счастью, газ уже был выключен, мебель выстояла, все необходимое было давно припасено в одном из ящиков, а влюбленным было наплевать на опасность разрушений.  
Гораздо позже, когда Джаред переместил их обоих в спальню, Дженсен высказал замечательную идею.  
\- Нужно купить новый стол. Из ясеня – я читал, они самые устойчивые. – Переплетая свои пальцы и пальцами Джареда, с громким зевком сказал он в расслабленной тишине.  
\- Хорошо. Это будет мой подарок на свадьбу.  
Не все же ходя должен делать Дженсен?!


End file.
